


Some Furry Shite

by Cj_Quinn72



Series: Delicious Shame [2]
Category: Markiplier RPF, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Animal Ears, Animal tails, Breeding Kink, Butt Plugs, Cuteness during sex, Fluff for days tho, Furry, I am not a furry but I love this anyway, If Jack sees this I am so so sorry, If Mark sees this I am so so sorry dude, Jack is a fox, Knotting, M/M, Mark in a dress, Mark is a German Sheppard, cuteness, fleshlight, knots, laughing during sex, sharp teeth, unless you like it.... then You're Welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 06:51:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8479459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cj_Quinn72/pseuds/Cj_Quinn72
Summary: He’d just opened his mouth and said it.“I just realized I love you more than I have words for.”Jack had been frozen and silent for a heartbeat long enough to scare Mark. He’d always just spoke and dealt with the stupidity of his thoughts later.But what If Jack was uncomfortable? What if he thought Mark was joking and never believed him?!  Shit that would suck.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If for some reason Mark or Jack ever sees this I just want to say I am so so sorry dude. (unless you like it in which case you are SO welcome!)  
> So I wanna say I'm not a furry. Seriously. I'm not. But this idea was too cute to pass up!  
> Enjoy the sin and fluff!

Mark whined in excitement, ears perking up and he spotted a familiar set of black tipped red ears, particularly striking next to the mint green hair.

Mark fought back a boof of joy as Jack turned to see him, ears facing forward sharply when they locked eyes.

They’d been at Cons and what not together before. They’d hung out and been in the same house before.

But that was before Mark had told Jack how much he loved him.

Now here they were, in an airport, surrounded by thousands of people. And together as a couple for the first time.

Jack rushed over to Mark, tail wagging smoothly, and once he was close enough Mark could hear the small trilling, chirping noises he made.

Oh my god he’s so adorable. And he loves me.

It had been such an amazing shock when he realized he loved Jack. They’d been talking about the state of the world and the realization had snuck into Mark’s thoughts silently.

He’d just opened his mouth and said it.

“I just realized I love you more than I have words for.”

Jack had been frozen and silent for a heartbeat long enough to scare Mark. He’d always just spoke and dealt with the stupidity of his thoughts later.

But what If Jack was uncomfortable? What if he thought Mark was joking and never believed him?!  Shit that would suck.

Jack smiled, ears swiveling back and forth nervously, “I –I don’t know what ta say, Mark. Yer not pullin’ my leg are ye? This another one of yer off camera Septiplier jokes? Or….”

Mark took a deep breath and swallowed the fear in his throat, “No. I’m serious. I just realized I love you more than I love Space. If I had the opportunity to go to space and you asked me not to go…. I think I might stay.”

Jack understood that high praise and colored. He knew Mark would die to go to space. That Mark would stay for him?

He’d liked Mark quietly for a few months now. More of a slow growing affection compared with Mark’s sudden declaration. They both seemed equally surprised to hear it.

“Oh, well, I’ve loved ye for months now. So…..”

Mark’s eyes lit and one of his normally floppy ears perked up in the most sweet expressions he’d ever seen from him.

“Sean.”

Jack shivered at his real name and for a moment they both just smiled at each other.

Then Mark gasped and leaned closer to his camera, “Does this mean when I see you I can kiss you, and- and pet your ears and smell you and cuddle you and-“ He looked vaguely ashamed, “I should slow down….. When I see you may I kiss you?”

Jack laughed at Mark’s eagerness, “Mark, ya can kiss me as much as you want!”

That had been nearly a year ago. They’d meant to see each other sooner but they both had so much to do and so little free time.

But Danny had messaged them both a week ago and asked them to be in a new NSP video with him. And Jack just had to get to America a couple days early to have more time with Mark.

And now here Mark was, wrapping his arms around Jack in a tight hug.

Pressing his face into Jack neck and making small happy sounds that made Jack’s heart squeeze.

 

Half an hour later and a lot of giggling they got back to Mark’s house met by Chica was just as excited as Mark to see Jack, even though she was shy about it.

She bounced around their feet, making sounds similar to Mark’s aborted boofs. Mark hadn’t let go of Jack’s hand for more than a minute since their hug.

And he was watching Jack enough that Jack had to ask if he was okay.

While it was adorable to see Mark watching him head tilted slightly to one side ears flopping across his head like his mess of red hair…. It was also a little weird to be sitting on the couch with Mark, holding his hand, _knowing_ that he was just _staring_ silently.

Jack tolerated it for about an hour then he sighed and turn to stare back at Mark, ears forward, not blinking.

Mark looked nervous, “What?”

Jack shrugged, “You tell me! Ye’ve been staring at me since I got here. Now I figure I’ll just give ya 100% of my attention right back.”

He rubbed a thumb over the back of Mark’s hand still not blinking.

He watched Mark blush and his ears begin to swivel. He watched him shift nervously, and smile in confusion.

After a minute he whined in defeat and sighed, looking down at their hands, “Sorry for being weird. I’ll stop now.”

Jack snorted and squeezed Mark’s hand, “Yer fine, Mark. Just…. A little less intensity? I’m not going to be teleportin’ away…..”

They both giggled and relaxed, curling up against each other and watching whatever was on tv. Gently mocking whatever it was.

When Jack started to fall asleep Mark scooped him up without warning and carried him to bed.

“Mark I’m sleepy…. Not lame. I coulda walked.”

Mark set him on the bed and settled next to him, “I know, but I was feeling nice so I figured I’d just…. Carry you.”

Jack rolled onto his side to face Mark, he reached up and rubbed at Mark’s ear.

“Ya just wanted to show off for me, huh?”

Mark blushed, “Well yes! But also I like being close to you…”

Jack smiled, “I do too….. But I have another question.”

Mark raised his eyebrows.

“If you were so excited to kiss me why haven’t you yet?”

Mark rolled onto his side too, they were so close and he could smell Jack, all pine and clean air and warmth.

“Making sure you’re still okay with-“

Jack cut him off by stealing their first kiss. Just a soft press of lips.

But it spurred Mark into pulling Jack closer into his arms and kissing him back.

Jack’s phone beeped and he pulled back to take it out, “Just Twitter.” He got up on his knees to reach out to set his phone on the nightstand when Mark draped himself over Jack’s back and nibbled at his neck.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This whole chapter is smut. Nothin but smut. Enjoy!

Mark had his face pressed to the side of Jack’s neck as he rutted slowly against his ass. He had his hands full of Jack. One hand locked in the red fur of Jack’s tail holding it to the side so he could rut, the other tangled in the shock of green so he could pull his head back and have better access to his neck.

The little trills and pur-ish noises Mark pulled from Jack as he nipped at his neck made him shudder and whine.

“Fuck, Jack, you’re so loud. Not that I’m surprised you always are, but damn you make the best noises!” Mark rambled, hips stuttering as Jack rocked back on him.

Jack blushed and opened his eyes to smirk at Mark, “Ye got a Fox kink there, Markimoo? Or an Irish kink?”

Mark bit hard on Jack’s shoulder and growled, “I’ve got a Sean kink. I’ve got a-“ they both panted weakly as Mark worked off Jack’s pants, “I’ve got a kink for a sassy Irish Fox named Sean who I can always _see_ and _hear_ , but never touch.”

Jack yipped in alarm when skin met skin and he realized Mark’s pants were gone too, “Did we both go commando?”

Mark snorted, “I guess we did. Ah fuck, Jack.”

Having his cock right between Jack’s cheeks was sooo much better than he imagined!

Mark jerked in surprise when he noticed something else.

“J-Jack…. You’re….”

Jack heaved a sigh, “I knew ye’re gunna fuck me so I fingered m’self open before I got on te plane an used a plug to keep lose. Took it out a half hour ago.”

Mark shook with the mental image, and the heavy accent. That accent did things to him.

He pulled away from Jack and let go of his hair to slip two fingers into his lubed hole.

Jack, made another long trilling sound and Mark twitched, “So…. You want me that bad huh?”

Jack laughed “I’m not the only one wantin’ someone bad.” He reached back to squeeze Mark’s cock, making him whine and thrust into Jack’s hand.

“Fuck! Ugh Can I?” Mark whined, not really coherent which made Jack smile, “Yeah come on.”

Jack pushed Mark away enough to flop down on his back and get comfy, “Come on, Pup.”

Mark watched him for a second just panting slightly, then he let out a muffled boof, not quite a bark but Mark hardly ever barked, even when excited.

Jack had to pull him closer and wrap his legs around him before Mark would snap out of it.

“You okay, Mark?” Jack asked only slightly worried, Mark spaced out and just stared a lot. Like his mind was trying to process what he was seeing. Like he couldn’t believe his eyes.

“Yeah, I’m just amazed you’ll have me. I mean… You’re everything…”

Jack pulled him closer and kissed him, “I love ya too, Mark.”

One of Mark’s floppy ears flopped to the side taking them both down into the mess of his hair and they giggled for a minute at the absurdity of Mark’s ears.

Then Mark slowly pressed into Jack whining loudly and trying to go slow. Under him Jack’s back arched tail tip twitching as he moaned.

“Fuuuuuuuck, Mark, come on I told ya I was prepped. I wan’ ya to jus’ go fer it!”

But Mark held Jack’s hips down and continued his slow press, “Don’t-“ pant “Wanna come-“ pant, whine “So soon!”

Jack trilled and clawed at Mark’s back in an effort to pull him closer once he was balls deep. He felt blood under his fingers and paused, “Oh shite!”

He started to push Mark away, afraid he’d hurt him, but Mark leaned his head on Jack’s shoulder and breathed, “More p-please…”

Jack remembered the fan theory that Mark was a masochist which was apparently true. He considered it.

He didn’t want to _hurt_   Mark, but… if how wrecked he sounded was any indication he wasn’t really _hurt_.

Slowly Jack reached up and grabbed a fist full of Mark’s hair, to test another fan theory. He pulled Mark’s head back sharply and watched Mark’s face.

His eyes locked on Jack’s and his mouth hung open, his throat was exposed showing his effort to swallow the excess drool.

Jack felt Mark twitch inside his ass and shivered, “Fuck me already, damn it!”

He kept his hand in Mark’s hair and moved the other to his back again as Mark started to rock slowly.

They tried to keep eye contact but when Mark sped up Jack couldn’t help his eyes rolling back.

They both wanted to keep going forever and ever but Jack could feel Mark’s knot start to swell and he could see the blurry eyed desperate look on his face.

“Come on, Mark.” He murmured, digging his nails into Mark’s back, lighter this time.

“Jack, can I- Should I- I umm.” Jack hummed when he realized what Mark was asking.

“If you wanna knot me go for it, I’ve been wanting yer knot for months.”

Mark whined high and weak, “Fuuuck!”

He slammed his knot into Jack and they both arched and shook as it stuck.

The knot catching made Mark cum, but Jack wasn’t there yet so he got to watch Mark fall to pieces over him, too deep into his orgasm to care how he looked or sounded.

He jerked his own cock to the show and damn was it a show.

Jack’s breath caught when the first sound out of Mark’s sinful mouth was a low moan of, “Sean!”

He watched Mark’s face turn up as the first wave hit him, then a loud wordless moan with a break in the middle accompanied Mark’s head falling forward face slack and eyes glazed.

His hips rocked sharply and since they couldn’t go far they went _fast._ He rested his forehead against Jack’s and whimpered as he just kept coming.

Mark let out a soft, “Oh!” and opened his eyes to look into Jack’s, as Jack followed him down the orgasm trail. He wasn’t exactly sure how long Mark’s knot would last but he’d cum in Jack at least four times in a minute and didn’t seem anywhere near done.

Nor did he seem to have any higher brain functioning left.

He moaned “Sean” with every wave and rocked quickly. The small friction and the light pain of the knot pulling at him was good, but the fullness of so much cum made him cum again too.

They weren’t sure how long they lay there, a tangle of sweaty limbs and cum. But when Mark’s knot popped free they swore.

After a long silence of just laying in each others’ arms Jack sigh, “D’ya know ya have the best knot face? Anyone ever tell ya that?”

Mark made an odd noise and Jack glance over to see Mark blushing darkly.

“I’ve… I’ve never knotted someone before…. But I’ve been told my O face is hot?”

Jack feel tingling in his chest as he grinned, “That was yer first time knotting? Damn! Ya-“ Jack’s eyes widened as a thought hit him and he whispered, “Ya gave me yer first knot? Awwe! Why didn’t ya ever knot before though?”

Mark heaved a sigh, “Didn’t really wanna get stuck to them? I mean I loved them, I wouldn’t have had sex with them if I didn’t care but….. It never felt right….. Plus they were girls and I am _still_ not ready to be a dad. But-“

Jack bit his lip, and tucked his face into Mark’s neck, “Yer a-feckin-dorable.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so Azlinne is rubbing off on me have a short chpater. *sigh*  
> But yeah Happy Election Day America! We could all be dropped into a dystopia soon, yay -_-*
> 
> Enjoy this fluffy flirty chapter. Next one will be smut

They’d cleaned up grudgingly and settled back on the couch to continue watching their movie.

Jack couldn’t even remember what they were watching and he didn’t really care either.

He found himself watching Mark watch the movie, watching his ears and mouth twitch in response to the screen.

Mark didn’t even notice him staring until Jack started kissing at his neck and jaw.

“Jack, you can’t possibly be ready to go again. I mean I’m good but I’m just one man!”

Jack snorted and settled back into Mark’s embrace, “Not tryin anythin. Just kissing you because I can.”

Mark looked down at him with a slow smile, “Oh yeah we can do that now.”

He places little kiss all over Jack’s face and neck before Jack grabbed the sides of his face and kissed him insistently.

They forgot about the movie all together and just goofed around. The movie ended and they didn’t notice, they’d fallen asleep forehead to forehead snuggled up in each others arms.

But when Chica whined and jumped on them Mark had to get up to let her outside. Potty training a pup meant that you stopped what you were doing when they had to go outside.

Otherwise they’d just go inside and you had to deal with it.

Mark wondered if he should get a doggy door.

When he came back to the living room Jack was gone, but Mark could hear him upstairs.

He smiled and turned off the tv.

Sure enough Jack had gotten into his pj’s and curled up under the blankets. Mark couldn’t help watching him sleep for a minute.

It was a good feeling, watching someone you loved sleep peacefully.

Jack’s ears twitched and then he grumbled, “Stop starin’ at me an’ come’re.”

Mark took off his shirt and crawled into bed, snuggling close to Jack and kissing his hair before falling asleep.

 

Jack woke up horny. He rarely woke up with a craving for sex. Well yeah sex would be _nice_ first thing in the morning but it wasn’t _needed._

He hadn’t really expected to wake up with this need.

But he should have known better. Taking a knot tended to make him insatiable. He’d only been in two relationships where he’d taken a knot. But it always made him a little bit nympho.

But Mark was recording, he could hear muffled yelling through the walls which made him smile, but _damn_ he was horny!

He got up out of bed in frustration and dug in his bag for a toy.

He’d much rather go get Mark, but Mark was working and it would be rude to demand sex like that. Not only that but he could ruin the footage Mark was working on.

So he found his vibrating butt plug and settle back on Mark’s side of the bed so he could smell his pillow while he fingered himself open.

A half hour later Jack was in the kitchen cleaning up last night’s dishes when his ear twitched catching the sound of Mark approaching.

He trilled softly in welcome and leaned his head back on Mark’s shoulder exposing his neck.

“Hey, did ye enjoy yer game?” His voice sounded a little off to Mark who recognized the shake there.

Mark smirked down at him, “Yeah…. Jack….”

Jack raised his eyebrows in question but said nothing.

“You’ve got something up your butt. Why…. Why do you have something up your butt?”

He snorted and considered not telling him why but Mark’s expression was so interested, “’Cause I get a little knot hungry after I take one. An’ ye were playing a game, so I figured I’d just put this in an’ wait.”

Mark’s eyes darkened and he took a slow deep breath, “Oh.” Jack felt him shift his weight, he felt his breathing speed up and he noticed Mark’s ears perked up.

They just stared at each other for a moment then Jack turned back to the dishes, tail swishing with a plan.

He heard Mark’s confused whine and smiled, this was going to work perfectly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay update! Ahahaha This is fluffy smut! With a little bit of insecurity at the begining! Also thank Azlinne for this, she gave me the idea for the sex here! I'll show you what she suggested in the notes at the end otherwise I'll end up spoiling it for you all!

Jack teased him for almost an hour before Mark couldn’t stand it and he retreated to his recording room.

Jack wonder if he had teased too much, as he watched Mark’s tail disappear around the corner.

But that didn’t make sense. Mark _had_ to know he wanted him for real…. Unless Mark didn’t want him…

What if Mark decided he didn’t love him anymore?

No that was impossible. He knew Mark. That couldn’t be right.

And yet…. He felt doubt creeping and whined softly.

He chewed his lip nervously and felt that little voice at the back of his mind scold him.

_He loves ye, idiot. Ye know that._

Yeah. Yeah he did but he still stood there frowning at the floor wondering if he was going mad.

_Mad? YOU? Nooooooooo! Ye only hear voices in yer head._

He snorted at the sarcasm and took a deep breath. Maybe he should just listen to some music quietly, and relax.

He found his ear buds and leaned on the breakfast bar to look out the window and watch clouds roll by.

He found the music calming enough that even his confused thoughts didn’t stress him out. He thought about the situation from every angle and-

_Can ye take out the vibrator if yer gunna stan’ here and tink for hours?_

Reminded of the plug he smiled and took out his ear buds. His plan may not have really worked all that well but there was a way to save this.

His new plan was to sit on the edge of Mark’s desk with his legs spread and remove the plug. Then he’d just have to-

When he turned around his thoughts faltered and he just stared.

Mark was leaning against the door way, watching him…. Wearing a short slinky black dress.

And fuck did that kill any coherent though Jack might have been capable of.

Mark looked him up and down, smirked and spread his legs just a touch. “So what did you want to have for lunch, Jack? Did you wanna eat here? Or we could go out to eat…. What’re you hungry for?”

Jack blinked as Mark stepped away to open the fridge and ignore his staring. The back of the dress lifted slightly to give Mark’s tail room to move. But it also showed off Mark’s delicious legs and a bit of ass.

“We could make….” Mark listed several options for food and Jack was confused for a moment, until Mark’s display made sense.

Oh so this was how it felt to be teased.

No wonder Mark had just up and walked away, Jack wasn’t sure how to respond.

He decided to just roll with it.

“Hmmm, well I don’t think I’m dressed enough to go out.” He gestured to his boxers and his BERLIN shirt. “But I’d love to eat out anyway.”

Jack smirked when he saw Mark shiver, ears turned back to listen to Jack. Mark took a deep breath and closed the fridge, “Okay, well if we’re going out to eat-“

Jack cut him off with a low moan, leaning heavily back on the counter.

“Fuck, just lem’me get this plug out, the vibrating is killing me.”

He took off his boxers and sat on the edge of the counter, he leaned back and looked up at Mark through his lashes, “Help me out here, will ye?”

Mark stepped closer and slid his hands up Jack’s legs to rest on his thighs. Jack sighed, tilting his head back slightly.

Two could play at this game, and he was glad Mark wanted to play.

 Mark exhaled slowly as he rubbed small circles on Jack’s thighs and they just looked each other over for a moment.

Then he reached down and pressed his thumb against the base of the plug, making Jack gasp.

“Mark, take the plug _out_ already!”

Mark ignored him in favor of rhythmically pressing on the plug, driving Jack insane.

He grabbed his own cock to hold the base tightly, breathing heavily he watched Mark watch him.

And Mark watched him intensely.

Watching his muscles twitch, watching his ears move from flat against his head to perked up and focused on Mark. Watching the rise and fall of Jack’s chest, watching him chew his lip.

Mark moved his hand away from the plug and rubbed his bulge against the base of the plug and Jack’s ass.

It was an odd feeling seeing Mark move like that and feeling something vibrate in his as. It made him giggle.

Mark raised his eyebrows and smiled, “What?”

Jack sighed as Mark pulled at the plug finally, “The vibration and the image of it being yer dick was hilarious. Yer Robocock is sexy and pleasant, but still hilarious.”

“Oh you think my robocock is funny? You don’t even know how I got this!” Mark mocked as he slowly pulled the plug out and turned it off.

They smiled at each other as Mark leaned down to kiss him, “How’d ye get that robocock, Mark?”

“Was trying follow a recipe and step one I got my dick caught in a blender. They gave me a robocock in replacement.”

They dissolved into giggles. Mark leaning over Jack, with the side of his face pressed to Jack’s shoulder. Jack leaning back on his elbows head thrown back to let out his amusement.

When they stopped giggling Mark started nibbling at Jack’s neck humming slightly.

Jack sighed and shifted to he was laying completely on the counter, with his ass off the edge.

“Yer dress is one of the hottest damn things I’ve ever seen. Where and when did you get it?”

Mark huffed a laugh and leaned back to he could lift the hem the short distance up so his cock was free.

He rubbed over Jack’s hole smoothly as he explained, “Wade sent me a link to it online as a joke. I don’t think he thought I’d really buy it and wear it. But it looked so cute I thought why not, you know?”

He pressed into Jack slowly and groaned, “And…. Uggh! And when it got here I tried it on and it just worked so well! But I thought it was too…. Something to post on social media. You’re the first one to see it on me.”

Jack whined, back arching, hands gripping Mark’s shoulders.

“Can I be the _only_ one to see you in it? And possibly out of it later?”

Mark snorted and settled flush with Jack’s hips. “Does that mean you wanna see me naked? Jack! Buy me dinner first!”

Jack raised his eyebrows, “Says the dude _balls deep in my ass!_ Besides I thought we were gunna eat out? But so far I’ve seen nothing to eat!”

Mark shook with repressed laughter as he started to thrust slowly, “Want some nuts?”

They both burst into uncontrollable laughter.

Mark continued to slowly and gently rock while they laughed until Jack managed to giggle out, “Mark, I’ve had a butt plug in for hours! Yer not gunna hurt me with yer robocock! Just-“

Mark slammed into Jack, pushing Jack a bit with the force.

Mark set a fast vaguely desperate pace, holding Jack’s hips in a death grip.

Both Mark and Jack’s ears were flat against their heads. Both gripped the other tightly, and both were trying not to giggle about robococks or Dez Nuts.

“Close.” Mark hissed,  hips stuttering. But he paid more attention this time. He saw Jack wasn’t as close. He silently promised Jack not to leave him hanging again.

Jack moaned as Mark started jerking his cock and biting at his neck not a moment after declaring he was close.

He was both amused that Mark was taking care of him and also enjoying his own quickly building orgasm.

Mark still came first, knot locking his hips to Jack’s. And again he keened “Sean!”

But this time he did his best to keep his eyes open and focused on Jack.

So this time he got watch when Jack came. The pressure of his knot, and his fist around his cock brought him his orgasm moments after Mark.

He squeezed his eyes shut, body arching and shaking, small whines and moans spilling from his open mouth.

Mark kept jerking him, knowing Jack could come more than once, and fully intending to keep him cuming until he couldn’t anymore.

Two minutes later Jack smacked Mark’s arm, “Oh too much! Too much! Fuck that… Was just what I wanted when I woke up this morning. Thank you.”

Mark kissed Jack sweetly and then scooped him into his arms for what Jack assumed was a hug.

But the Mark straightened up and _carried him_ upstairs.

Jack may or may not have had a strong aftershock of cuming. He deeeeefinitely didn’t cum dry again.

So he had a kink for Mark’s strength.  Who wouldn’t?

When they settled on the bed Mark smirked at him, “Did you not think I could carry you? I am bigger and stronger you know.”

Jack snorted, “Bulk and strength, yes. But we’re the same height.”

Mark mocked being offended, “Nooo! I’m taller by _at least_ two inches!”

Jack mocked seriousness, “Mark, your _hair_ doesn’t count towards yer height! Nor does your _ego_!

There was a pause then they were giggling again.

This had to be the best day ever. He played with the neck of Mark’s dress and smiled at him, “I love you.”

Mark kissed his forehead, “I love you too, Sean.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Azlinne’s suggestion: “You Can have jacks back on the counter legs wrapped around Marks hips as the do the do then once they are knotted they're stuck together for a bit so it will be good to already be in that position because Mark can just get Jack to wrap his arms around Marks neck and they can move somewhere comfier for after cuddles”
> 
> Not exactly what she asked for but I think it's the best a Adorable Porn I've done!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyyyyy there should be one or two more chapters of this then this fic is done-zo!
> 
> Hope you like this chapter, it comes from me being a weirdo and putting Mark in different outfits in my head. Like a werid porn-y dress up game. =P

“Hey, Danny? Can he keep that outfit?”

The camera crew had already packed up and was gone, but the cast stayed in their costumes to skate because the space was rented for another hour or two.

Danny raised his eyebrows and glanced at Mark. Who Jack was staring at with a smirk.

“Only if you come hang out more, we’ll play games with you or do more videos…. Or just hangout.”

Jack smiled at Danny, “Of course. I just…. Really wanna fuck him while he looked like a fucking idiot. A hot leather jacket wearing idiot.”

Danny laughed out loud, “Hell yeah man! Do it!”

Jack shook his head, Danny and Arin were honestly the coolest most relaxed cats he’d ever met.

 

Mark wasn’t really all that loud in bed compared to Jack. Sure he’d moan and hum, and make small noises caused by breathing. But he didn’t curse and babble and scream like Jack.

But now with Jack pushing slowly inside him he babbled and swore.

“Ah, Fuck Sean! Oh fuck, why haven’t you ever told me this would feel so- Uggh! Damn it! It’s like it hurts but it’s good and I want more but I don’t and I’m hot and cold all at once and- Ah! _Sean!_ This is extremely weird, yeah I mean I’ve been on the other end of this but oh! Oh! Stop, stop! What’s- what’s….. oh, fuck that’s- that’s the base. Oh you’re that deep already? Oh fuck. Oh man, oh that’s…. surprisingly warm. How are you that warm? I thought insides were warmer than a cock? But I suppose all that blood. Oh ew weird thought. Ah!“

Jack leaned down and kissed Mark unsure how else to handle the situation. He couldn’t tell if Mark loved this or not.

And as soon as Jack’s un-popped knot had started to stretch him more he’d been focused on it, eyes wide, breathing heavy.

Jack held still and kissed Mark until he thought the babbling had stopped. But as soon as he leaned back Mark started babbling again.

“Mark! Calm down just tell me somethin’?”

Mark paused, shaking just a little.

“Yeah, what? Uggh.”

Jack bit his lip, “Do ye like this? Cuz if ye don’t we can stop and do somethin’ else….”

Mark held his breath then threw himself up to knock Jack backwards so he was straddling his hips. Which pushed the rest of Jack’s cock into Mark.

Mark gasped, nails digging into Jack’s left shoulder and right side as he shivered.

“Oh. Damn. That wasn’t quite what I was going for….. But umm… It worked out well.”

Jack couldn’t breathe. Mark clenched around him and the view…. Mark looked confused and amazed at the same time.

“What were ye goin’ fer?” He asked breathlessly.

 Mark raised his eyebrows without opening his eyes and cleared his throat, “Oh, well, you know I was gunna try and be all sexy and just kinda sink the rest of the way down. But- This is good. Uggh fuck fuck fuck I can- I can- I can feel your pulse? That’s weird. Why does that feel good? Oh that feels good.”

Normally Jack wouldn’t find rambling like this hot. But Mark’s need to explain what he was feeling was… Really hot.

Like having to unsexy thoughts to stop yourself from popping a knot level of sexy.

It wasn’t even that his voice was low and smooth. It wasn’t. At least not right now.

Right now it was higher, not high but above is normal conversational pitch. More like when something weird happened and he was trying to understand it.

Talking about how he could feel him inside himself? Fuck!

Jack groaned and closed his eyes which only made it worse for him when Mark lifted himself up and almost off them slid back down with a long whined, “Fuuuuuuuuuuuuck me. It’s better going in than coming out. Why is that? It’s oh…”

Jack opened his eyes to see Mark’s eyes opened and searching Jack’s face, mouth hanging open.

“I don’t know why, Mark. I like these things too. I really do, but- next time ya top I’m doing this to ye. Telling ya everything I feel. I know yer doin’ it because it’s new to you but it’s really really sexy and I might pop if you keep it up.”

Mark just stared and Jack for a second and then smirked.

Jack didn’t know what to expect but Mark suddenly rocking and circling his hips moaning loudly wasn’t it.

“Mark-!” Jack choked as he popped in Mark. And they stuck.

And then through his blurry vision he watched Mark’s expression shift rapidly.

Surprise, confusion, ecstasy, then worry.

“Oh, but I’m not cuming? I felt like I was there but it’s not OH!”

Jack bucked his hips and jerked Mark’s cock eyes locked on Mark’s.

“Not everyone cums from just a knot, Mark.”

Mark’s face was blissed as he came twitching and pulsing around Jack who just kept cuming.

Mark noticed and his short laugh made Jack twitch, “Oh, fuck, you’re just filling me up. All that pressure. How do you stand it?”

He came again limbs twitching as he slowly began to flop backwards, “Oh that’s- Yeah.”

Jack sat up as Mark fell down, which seemed to confuse him. “Sean?”

Jack licked his lips, “If ye just fell back, my knot would pull at ye and hurt ya.”

A wave of pleasure rippled through him as Mark wiggled his hips in thanks.

“Fuck! Mark! Ye did that on purpose!” He laughed, before jerking Mark through another orgasm, and trying to keep his eyes focused enough to watch Mark fall apart.

Jack just looked at his boyfriend for a minute. Sweaty and glowing from multiple orgasms, wearing nothing but a leather jacket and cheap sunglasses.

He petted through Mark’s hair and played with his ears, making Mark grin.

“Hey, do you think we could try to see each other more? Even…. Even if it’s just to hang out or to go to a thing together? Cuz…”

Mark smile slowly saddened, “Cuz I’m gunna miss seeing you every morning. And… I’m gunna miss just reaching over and playing with your hair. I’m gunna miss you, Sean.”

Jack leaned down and kisses Mark as sweetly as he could, “Yeah. We’ll do our best to see each other as often as possible. Ya know what? I’m gunna miss ye too. But we still have two days before my flight back.”

They tried to stay awake to enjoy the rest of their day, but with all the running around and acting all day, then sex, they were tired.

Besides they loved waking up and seeing each other first thing.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So! Last chapter! Yaaay!  
> I hope you all enjoyed this fic!  
> Sorry it took me so long to write this.

Jack woke to see Mark just looking at him, eyes a little teary with a soft smile, “Hey.” Mark spoke softly and he could tell Mark hadn’t been awake long.

Jack smiled at Mark and pulled him closer to snuggle, nuzzling Mark’s face, “Heya.”

Mark sighed and kissed his boyfriend sweetly, “I was thinking… I know you said neither of us could get pregnant… Are you sure?”

Jack scrunched his nose, “That… is some furry shite, Mark. We can’t get pregnant. We don’t have the stuff….” He pulled back to look Mark in the eyes. He noted the light blush and down cast brown eyes and smiled slowly, “Mark… Do ye have a breeding kink?”

Mark hid his face in Jack’s shoulder with a whine, “Maybe.” Jack smirked into Mark’s hair, “Who…. Who do you want to carry our pups, Mark?” He asked pitching his voice lower. Mark shook a little and let out a small sound but didn’t respond.

Jack slowly tangled his fingers in his boyfriends red hair and then swiftly pulled his head back to Mark had to look at him. “Mark…. Do ye wanna be stuffed with my pups?” Mark moaned, eyes going unfocused, body shaking and his ears didn’t seem to know if they wanted to stand straight up or fold back.

“Yes, Sean. I want you to fill me up.” Mark breathed, tail thumping on the bed. Jack’s little smirk made him smile back, “I kinda know the feeling you mentioned…. Being knot hungry? That was…. I want it again, Sean.”

Jack kissed Mark hard, climbing over him to straddle his hips. He nipped at Mark’s lips and ground his crotch down on Mark’s humming when he felt how hard Mark was already.

“Mmm! Sean!” Mark gasped softly, “Want you. Please?” Jack hummed low, “Oh I will. I’ll fold ye in half and breed ya. Just lemme open this sweet like ass up, hmm?”

Mark arched and nodded quickly, “Yes! Yes, please!” Jack moved down so his face was over Mark’s dick and he kissed the tip of Mark’s cock through his pants.

Mark was groaned and squirmed and begged as Jack slowly fingered him open with vanilla scented lube and sucked his cock deep into his throat. He hardly noticed how far Jack was until the head of his cock rubbed over Mark’s hole and his eyes snapped open in surprise.

“Ready to be breed, Baby?” Mark shivered at the words, he nodded quickly then paused, “Can…” He blushed and cleared his throat. Looking up at the fox through his eye lashes he murmured, “Can you take me from behind?”

Jack groaned and nodded, “Oh yeah. I can do that. Get comfy.” He watched Mark scramble into position and shivered at the view. Before he could turn this into a body worshipping session he pressed into Mark with a curse.

Mark moaned at the sensation and bit the pillow to stop himself from babbling without hindering the moans and whines that escaped. The fact that he was bent over on all fours, with his boyfriend pounding into him growling about breeding him made him cum oh so much faster than either of them expected.

“Ya… Ya really like this, hmm?” Jack asked panting as he pounded into Mark. Mark just whimpered and pushed back on his boyfriend’s cock, “Knot me! Please! Please knot me and fill me up!”

Jack groaned at that and was startled by his own orgasm. He gasped and panted and clung to Mark as he came, jerking Mark’s dick as he shook with aftershocks.

Just before his knot went down Jack growled into Mark’s ear, “Ya make a good bitch, taking my cock so good, taking my cum, taking my knot. Ya feel that?” He rocked, “Ya feel my cum in your ass? Yer pregnant, no doubt.”

Mark keened as Jack’s dick slipped out of him and the feeling of all that cum pouring out of him made him groan. “Oh my god that was so fucking good.” Mark panted as Jack got off the bed.

Jack tugged at Mark’s arm, “C’mon, we should shower and get some breakfast.” Mark grumbled and winced and whined all the way to the bathroom but hummed and relaxed once he was under the warm spray of the shower.

Jack watched his boyfriend carefully, “Ye good? Don’t hurt too much? I was kinda rough with ye.” Mark smiled at his fox and sighed, “You were amazing. But later I have an idea I wanna try.”

Jack raised his eyebrows. “Oh? What might that be?” Mark smiled slyly, “I wanna see if we can fuck the same flesh light and knot in it without having problems.”

Jack’s breath caught at the idea and he smiled back, “Sounds good ta me!”

 

They showered slowly, with lots of little kisses and talking. They washed each other and sang silly songs about dicks. But eventually they were clean and the water was cold.

They ate curled up on the couch, watching kids cartoons and laughing.

They walked Chica and played with her at a park, until she was tired. It was domestic, it was comfortable and it was perfect.

They recorded a video together and kissed on camera, a sweet chaste kiss. Mark joked that their fan base was going to cum in their pants at that. And then Jack acted that out making them both laugh.

They tried Mark’s idea, and loved it. By then it was getting dark out and they curled up in bed, falling asleep quickly.

 

Jack woke up first and pet Mark’s hair until he woke up. “When do you have to go? Why do you have to go?” Mark spoke softly and Jack sighed.

“My flight leaves at two. I-I want ta stay. I do. But I have so much I have to do, and all my things are there. I have to go back, even if it’s just to pack everything up.”

Mark’s ears perked up, “Are you going back to pack?!” His tail thumped against the bed as he focused on his boyfriend.

Jack nodded with a smile, “Unless ya don’t want me to….” Mark rolled them so he was between Jack’s legs and kissed him hard, “No. I want you here. Right here with me.”

Jack smiled, “Then here is where I’ll be, Mark. I love ya.”

Mark kissed the end of Jack’s nose, “I love you too, Sean.”


End file.
